1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to support structure, and particularly to a trailer jack support block for supporting an unhitched trailer jack thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
When unhitched, it is often desirable to support the trailer jack above the ground, particularly when the trailer is left on unpaved ground. This prevents the jack from engaging the ground and accumulating dirt thereon and possible damage thereto. An elevated position also allows water to drain freely from the jack, thereby retarding rust. Heretofore, such items as logs, concrete blocks and the like have been utilized to support the jack in an elevated position. These items have proven to be less than satisfactory and are often unavailable, in that they may be forgotten and left behind when the trailer is hitched and moved to another location. Retractable wheel apparatus has also been employed as a support for jacks. However these rack and pinion operated devices are relatively expensive and are not especially adapted to small- and medium-sized trailers. An inexpensive, durable trailer jack support having means for attachment to the trailer to prevent loss would certainly be a welcome addition to the art. Thus, a trailer jack support block solving the aforementioned problems is desired.